Reuniting Love
by Bad Touch Tomato
Summary: It was just him all alone against his biggest enemy. Himself. As Antonio comes back Lovino is shocked to changes from his happy, lovable bastard. Will this change benefit both of them. Spamano. Blood, Violence, and yaoi. R&R. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy
1. Can't stand it, I'll let you know

The room alternated the light flashing in the corner. He sat there, staring at the ceiling. His chair tip back and leaning against the wall. The young teen's glazed hazel eyes, holding back threading tears. His lower lip quivering in sadness. The young Italian's arms were crossed, tightening. Thinking it was all his fault. Why was he such a problem? This little Italian boy, Lovino, looked down tears, streaming like a waterfall, dripped down his toned cheeks. Now shaking, shivering, and trembling in an aching pain.

The words past his lips, almost inaudible, quietly. "I'm so sorry Antonio… It all my fault." Then the lights completely flickered off. Almost representing his depression. "If only I had stopped you…" Romano whispered, biting his lip. The Spaniard he left, a smile on his face, waving bye to said Italian. "You…would…have…b-been…" The roman chocked on the last words and the chair slid. Sliding to the edge, it slipped, making him plummet down. His head hitting the wall.

Lovino curled up and licked his bleeding lip, quaking at the brackish taste. Closing his eyes…wandering off into a siesta.

Soon after, Romano woke- up and his eyes filled with astonishment. A figure standing on the other side of the room a smile flourished on his face. His body wrapped in crimson goo. He got up. Even though Lovino knew that he wasn't supposed to come over to Spain. He couldn't help it, he had to. But he stopped dead in his tracks as Spain's hand reached out and his finger's tips touched the Roman's forehead. Blood being rubbed onto his skin. Writing down the letters from the word.

The word stained Romano's head. His eyes widened as Antonio leaned close to his ear whispering the written word. "Amo mi…" The Italian blushed, still stunned. The Spaniard slowly brought his hand to Lovino's and gripped it. "Mi dispiace… Spagna… Mi vedi can." Romano brought himself to say as Antonio grip began to get tighter. "Por Favor…" Lovino timidly jumped a bit, in fright. "Spagna Scusa fermare ora!" Romano yelled and snagged away. "Just please fucking stop it!"

Spain's eyes softened and the smile turned into a frown. "You just came back and now you want my love!" Lovino turned away, his fists clenching. "Spain... You are so fucking stupid! What the Hell do you thi-!" As he turned back around, Antonio passionately pressed his lips onto Romano', grabbing the Italian's waist, forcing his tongue into Lovino's mouth. Tears themselves fell from Spain's eyes. Lovino noticed them before closing his eyes. He felt guilty and decided to kiss him back. Ghostly, letting his arms lay on top of shoulders.

Their lips reminiscing together. This left Romano's stomach fluttering, from some kind of pleasure. It felt like hours on the making out, that finally they pulled away for air. Spain smiled and kissed Romano again. "Lo siento Lovi… I shouldn't have done that…" Lovino sighed and glared at Antonio. "Well if you would listen to me before. You would have learned that… You, Antonio, been had my love…" A faint smile cracked on Romano's face and Spain, being surprised, took the sight in. "Gracias… Lovi… Te amo." The lips of the Spaniard lay on the smaller male's nape of the neck. "Ti amo, troopo…"


	2. Let me own you and make it better

Spain scooped the Italian up, one hand against Romano's back and the other under his legs and started to walk up stairs. The small Roman snuggled his head into the Spanish' mans chest, breathing his scent. Laying him down on the plush king size bed. Antonio got on top and started kissing him again. As the other opened his mouth, letting the Spanish tongue explore his mouth. Such sweet tastes of tomatoes and wine made the Italian's mouth a paradise. The Spaniard's hands started to unbutton Romano's top. As he pulled away, straddling the teen's hips. Forcefully, taking off the shirt.

"Mi Lovi… Te amo so much..." Spain answered, now kissing the Italian's chest trailing down with saliva onto the nipples. Swirling, nipping, and biting at one while rousing with the other. Hearing Romano's shallow breaths, feeling him writhed underneath him. This turned Antonio on even more. "Lovi… I want to go further… But it's your decision… I don't want to over step my boundaries on you. Whatever you decide I'll accept." Lovino eyes stared back at him and starting to blush again. "Continue on, bastard."

Antonio didn't hesitate at hearing those words splurge out of Lovino's mouth. After so long of watching Lovino grow up, to him leaving and then coming back, and the fact that Antonio waited for the right moment for him to express his feelings. He felt accomplished, now it was time to own Lovino's heart, soul, mind, and… oh, so his body. As he continued down Romano's body. He couldn't help but notice little marking all across his body. As he kept on looking he saw cuts that grew in size. Then his blood turned cold as he saw a reddish- purple bruise.

He stopped and fell back and Lovino sat up, looking at the Spaniard confused. Soon he looked down at his hips and sighed in disappointment. "Spain… It's not what you think." Antonio looked up at Romano and a harsh yet worried glare came upon his face. "Then what is it Romano? What could it possibly be!" He yelled, hurt in his voice. Lovino flinched, and looked away from the older male. "Okay, I'll fucking tell you! "he said, "I needed someone to talk to… and I couldn't help but go to… England…"

"England did this!" He fumed

"No! Wait bastard! He didn't do anything. You did… England made you mad and you took it out on me." Lovino whispered, looking back up at the speechless man sitting right in front of him. "M-me...?" Spain stared at Lovino in fear and then his head sunk into his lap were his hands tensed up, grabbing a hand full of hair. "Spain… Hell don't get fucking upset… It wasn't all you… It was back then… Old you… But you're back now… Get a fucking grip."

Spain sat up completely now and smiled daintily, leaning over and kissed Lovino lips. "You forgive me very easily Lovi… I can't believe I did that…" Lovino rolled his eyes and patted Spain's head. "Yea Yea…" Spain laid Lovino down and started to continue, only this time, not only did he kiss him through the whole removal of clothing. He also whispered a whole bunch of sweet nothings, love stories, and ideas of them living together.

His hand reached his hole, his fingers prepared to move in. Spain leaned over and placed his lips on Lovino's teary eye, kissing him as his first finger entered him. Wiggling around letting him get used to the feeling, and after a while entering the next one. Getting a low hissing, moaning noise passing Romano's lips. He refused to let go of the Spaniard and even clung onto him even tighter. "Romano… Relax for me, mi tomate." He tried his best and surprised Lovino by jamming the last one in without any warning. Lovino moaned out in pain and pleasure.

Spain grinned and his fingers curled up inside Lovino. Making the Roman cringe in discomfort. "A-Antonio stop that!" He cried out. He got more serious and uncurled his fingers, pulling them out with, a pop was heard. The cold air messing with him. "Spagna hurry up, bastard!" At his command Spain rammed into Lovino, taking no time to wait. It was only second that he entered and he started to move on his own, without Lovino accord. Which in return the nails of the southern nation dug into Antonio back.

And if things couldn't get any more interesting, the phone started to ring. Lovino glared at Spain, sweat rolling down his cheek. "You better not answer that!" That only made Antonio do the exact opposite. He picked up the phone and smiled and Lovino, still slamming into him. Romano threw his head back in ecstasy as Spain chuckled. "Yes, may I help you?" Feliciano's ve could be heard on the line. "Hello Feli. How are you doing?"

"Hi Brother Spain! Is Fratello there?" Feliciano asked, and his smile grew when he heard a 'yes.' Spain passed the phone to Romano. Who in returned growled at the Spaniard. "Now do sound like we're having sex." Antonio gilled slamming into Lovino overtime. Making Lovino's member whimper with drops of precum. Lovino groaned pulling the phone away for a second before returning it. "Talk fast Feliciano!" He rushed, panting lightly.

"Uh Okay! So Fratello I was wondering if Bother Spain and you would want to come with Germany and I out around the city?" Feliciano asked and Lovino screamed, before shouted at Spain. "Uh... Fratello?" Romano answered and Feliciano restated the question. "Ahh…. Sure, whatever Feliciano!" Then he hung up, throwing to the phone to the side. "Oh you are going to get it bastard!" Romano threatened. Spain nodded and pulled out before pushing himself into Romano, before coming deep inside him. He moaned out in so pleasure that he too, came himself.

Spain fell to the side smiling at his love's chest rising and falling pace. "Oh, Lovi. Did you enjoy me?" The Roman blushed and looked away, upset. "Sure whatever, tomato bastard…" The young Italian yawned snuggling into the pillow as looked into the Spaniard's eyes. "If you are still fucking worring about the bruise. It doesn't matter. I really don't give a damn, anymore." Spain nodded, getting closer to the Italian boy and snuggled his head into his hair.

"We have to go and meet up with Feliciano tomorrow." Romano told the Spaniard. "Okay…. But lets get some sleep now."

"Whatever…"

Spain wrapped his arm over Romano's body, stroking his back. "Te Amo, mi Amor."

"Ti Amo, Bastardo."


	3. A good day gone bad, Why me?

The next morning the Italian woke up to see that the Spaniard was there near his side. Romano could have sworn he was just there a few seconds ago. So he laid his hand on the spot next to his side to see it was still surprisingly warm. He side and lay flat on his back, shadowing his hand over his flushed face. So that wasn't a dream that was good. But then it could've been bad. That means whatever happened between him and Spain was just as real. Then the door opened to the room and Antonio entered a grin gracing his face.

"Hey, Mi Tomate. Had a nice sleep?" He asked and he walked over, a tray of cut up tomatoes. As he sat down, Romano crawled over. The sheets mimicking his movements, his eyes staring at the tomato slices in hunger. Spain noticed this and chuckled just a bit before picking one up and holding it to Lovino's swollen pink lips. The Romano to a bite and some of the red fruit's juice strolled down the side of his lips. "Roma… You're so adorable."

A soft grumbling was the reply to the Spaniard's words. Then something triggered deep inside his mind that made him jump up a bit. But a pang of pain spread up his spine making him come back down to the bed… "R-Romano are you okay!" Spain asked worried as put the tray to the side and flipped Lovino over. "Yes Bastard, Just hurting from last night." Romano answered

"Just making sure. Calm down…" Antonio side, running his fingers through the curly locks of his hair. "Whatever. The reason I just did that was because we have to meet my fucking brother and fucking potato sucking boyfriend." The Roman complained, groaning from the soon developing headache. "I don't see what's wrong with that."

Romano smacked his head and glared at the Spanish man. Once he sat himself up onto his knees, he smacked the back of the elder's head. "Because! Because of you and your fucking stupidity last night! I agreed that we would meet the fucking pricks!" He shouted and Spain covered his mouth to silence Romano's screaming. "But remember you're the one who agreed."

"Because you were fucking me with everything you got!" Lovino shout back at him, daggers in his eyes. "Well either way we have to meet them, now don't we?" Spain finished it and before Lovino could give a smart ass remark, Antonio pulled Lovino into his lap. "Now we have to feed you." He added and selected another piece of tomato and placed it into Lovino's opened mouth.

After a while of eating the tomatoes they finished up and Spain helped Lovino out of the bed. Conveying Romano over to the closet; so he could get his clothing. As Lovino got dressed, the Spaniard walked over and wrapped his hands around Lovino waist and watched Lovino as he was trying to adjust the black and white checkered belt. No matter how hard Antonio tried to understand why Romano was all into Gucci. It never really worked out. But either way Romano looked good in whatever he wore.

There was a loud honking coming from outside and Lovino looked up into the mirror. "Antonio what's that!" He just chuckled at Lovino's question and kissed his cheek. "It's Feli, silly."

"You invited him over!"

"No, No… Yes… But, that way he could drive us to the city." Spain reasoned with the shorter male and all the younger could do was scowl into the mirror. "He can't drive worth shit! Didn't that Potato bastard tell you about what happen to that Japanese bastard!" He yelled even louder

"But look here. Ludwig's with him. He's hot it under control." Then Lovino just pulled away and looked at Antonio. "Whatever! But if anyone gets hurt, I told you so!" He stormed out of the closet downstairs and out the door, leaving the Spaniard. Finally, when they were outside. Ludwig was sitting in the driver's seat Feliciano sitting in the second main seat.

"Hey Big brother Spain and Fratello!"Italy called out in excitement, waving through the window shield. His smile illuminating and Ludwig smiled just a bit waving at them. Spain waved back and pulled his love to the car opening the door. "Hey Ita-Chan, Ludwig." Romano got in and stayed quiet, not bothering to even look at his brother. All he did was staring out of the window.

Spain just waved to Italy letting him know it was okay. Once everyone was settled Germany started to drive again. Everything went smooth they enter different stores shopping for lots of products and clothing. Feliciano made his brother laugh a couple of times and the two taller males carried their bags. It seemed fine. "C'mon Fratello lets go here!" Romano nodded, letting his younger brother drag him into another Gucci store.

Spain just smiled and looked at a little store. Particularly to buy something for his small Italian. "Germany… You have been with Feli a lot. Maybe you could help me with buying something for Roma?" He pointed over at the window. "Well it all depends on his attitude, really. Try to match that. So let's see what they have."

As the day finished up they were driving home. It was late at the night the stars luminosity the deep indigo sky. Since the windows were opened the cool air flowing inside the car. Germany had ridden over the bridge, while Italy was eating. Romano fell asleep in Spain's lap. As they came to a light; it turned green and Ludwig went.

But a car didn't stop from the other side of the intersection and ran into Ludwig. Lucky Spain, Italy, and Germany had their seat belts on. But Lovino went flying through the window shield. Ludwig hit the brakes and Italy eyes widen; in shock. Antonio hurriedly took his seat belt off and bustled out of the car. Running out after the Italian; which was laying there blood covering his body. Venenziano raced out of the car as well.

Romano' eyes were just barley open as he heard Spain yell his name. He could feel someone hovering over him; tears falling all over his face. The Roman could hear people scream in shock, saying 'Someone call 911!' or 'What just happen?'Lovino tried to keep his eyes open for Antonio but after a while it started to get fuzzy and he started to drift off into darkness.


	4. Healed and ready to leave

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia

Enjoy

* * *

><p>The ambulance rushed on the scene. Feliciano kept on screaming, tears pouring out of his eyes like waterfalls. Ludwig had held him back so that way he didn't put Romano in more pain. As the workers moved the small Italian's bloody body onto the Gurney. Spain's cheeks were flushed red and his tears seemed never ending. He followed into the ambulance. "Italy I'll let you know how he's doing. You stay with Ludwig."<p>

He nodded agreeing with the Spanish male. He turned his head into Germany's chest crying more tears. As the doors closed, they drove away. Spain sat there next to Romano as they were pumping air into the lifeless looking body. He held Lovino's hand and kissed it gently. "Please Lovi, wake up." He pleaded wiping more tears with his other hand as he sniffled. The Roman groaned in pain and the medics had set the pump to the side and started setting up the I.V.

Romano winced in pain as the Ambulance hit a bump. Antonio tightened his grip. "We're almost there, don t worry." They rode ret of the ride out and the medics set the gurney flying through the emergency room. Spain slowed down staring at the two flap doors swinging in and out. He grabbed a fisted full of hair and yanked it softly. Before sauntering over to his seat and slid down, staring at the ceiling. This was going to a long night.

After a couple of hours of staring, waiting, praying, and swearing; Antonio had fell asleep in his chair. Tear stains that had trailed down his eyes. He knew it wasn't for the best but he thought of the worst. Soon after about three hours a surgeon came out a pit of sadness in his face. "Mr. Carriedo I have some news." The Spaniard jumped up from his seat a bit, still groggy.

He looked up at him, his face gracing seriousness. The surgeon sighed and a smile cracked. "I want to say the operation went right. Lovino Vargas is now in stable condition. You can go see him now." Antonio took a deep breath in relieve. He always hated when doctors made it sound dyer in the beginning. So much suspense that wasn't needed. In the end the nurse showed him Lovino's room.

Spain ran in, sliding over and his eyes lit up as he saw that Lovino, even with scars; He looked decent, clean, and somewhat normal. His scars traveled from his neck down into his gown and had many cuts above his forehead. But some bandages covered up the other remaining marks and bruises. As Antonio sat there, he felt a light squeeze on his hand. Looking over at the beaten the Italian. A smile crossed Lovino s lips just slightly.

"You actually S-stayed?" He asked tears streaming down his face in surprise. "Yea I can t leave my Little Tomate here alone, Especially with Doctors." Antonio joked, smiling back at him. "Feli will be so happy." He added and Lovino only smiled bigger. Spain took all the sight in and laughed and started to joke some more, Making the Italian blush. "Thanks, Spain."

"Of course, Lovi."

Spain called Feliciano relieving him of his worst fear of his big brother. Germany started to feel less guilty about the accident, when Lovino shouted lightly at him about not being blamed. Even though Romano mood was shockingly nice, He would eventually turn back. After a week of intensive care, Romano was finally released. Feliciano handed him a bowl of pasta, Even though he ate pasta about every day. It was better than eating the Cafeteria food.

They helped the Roman into Antonio's car driving off.


End file.
